


And the sky's the limit

by Aelig



Series: Helpless [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Femslash Month, Romance, a loooot of fluff, and lesbians, fluff is good, fluff is life, just fluff, just lesbians, lesbians and fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: L'amour est cette flamme qui éclaire les ténèbres et semble toujours prête à nous guider sur le bon chemin ; cette lueur qu'on aperçoit en chacun des gens qu'on aime, en chaque personne pour qui notre cœur bat....Femslash month 2019.Day 2 - Pink : Piper/Reyna.Day 4 - Café : Thalia/ReynaDay 5 - Sharp : Annabeth/ReynaDay 14 - White : Annabeth/PiperDay 16 - Blue : Thalia/ReynaDay 20 - Hate : Annabeth/ReynaDay 25 - Split : Piper/Reyna.Day 26 - Comfort : Clarisse/Silena.Day 27 - Space : Annabeth/Piper





	1. Day 2 - Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Heya tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Bon je poste en retard (à la surprise d'absolument personne mdr) MAIS, tous les drabbles de ce challenge sont écrit (j'ai tout fait en une journée i swear je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé). Du coup normalement il n'y aura plus de retard à venir :3
> 
> Bref comme je viens de le dire, ces drabbles sont écrits pour un challenge, aka la femslash month 2019 ! C'est la première fois que j'y participe mais ça me faisait envie :3 J'ai décidé décrire sur trois fandoms différents (Miraculous, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson), avec pas moins de 16 couples ! Du coup, il y aura trois recueils différents, si ça vous intéresse eheh. Also, ce sont tous des drabbles (c'plus rapide à écrire, tout simplement, et j'aime bien en écrire pour ce genre de défi), et je me suis rajouté·e comme contrainte de tous les écrire au présent !
> 
> Ici, c'est le recueil pour Percy Jackson, et vous aurez le droit à 9 drabbles !
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture ! <3

Les enfants de Vénus – et ceux d'Aphrodite, aussi – donnent l'impression d'être roses, ou rouges, ces couleurs liées à l'amour. Pourtant, vraiment, ce n'est pas la première couleur qui vient à l'esprit de Reyna quand elle doit décrire Piper. Orange lui viendrait plus naturellement, peut-être, pour une raison inconnue – ou bleu, sinon, comme le bleu de la mer dont elle parle si souvent. Peut-être violet, parce que ses yeux lui donnent l'impression d'arborer cette couleur, parfois. Mais rouge ne lui vient pas en tête, non – encore moins rose.

Mais Piper est une multitude de couleurs qui brillent dans ses yeux, et Reyna ne saurait dire laquelle est sa préférée.


	2. Day 4 - Café

Thalia doit avouer, elle aime bien la Nouvelle-Rome, au final. Ce n'est pas l'endroit qu'elle préfère au monde – mais c'est sympa. Elle ne peut jamais trop s'empêcher de ressentir une légère rancune contre cet endroit, parce que  _eux_  ont vu son petit frère grandir à sa place, mais c'est plus la faute d'Héra que la leur, alors elle l'étouffe au fin fond de son cœur. Ce qu'elle aime, surtout, c'est aller dans ce petit café qui fait aussi du chocolat à s'en damner un saint – parce que eh, c'est bon. Et puis, aussi, elle aime bien y aller à une certaine heure – parce qu'elle sait qu'elle y croisera Reyna, qui s'arrêtera pour discuter avec elle, et Thalia aime la présence de la praetor.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'y retrouve tous les matins lorsqu'elle vient rendre visite à Percy et Annabeth – et peut-être qu'un jour, elle ne l'utilisera plus comme excuse pour voir le sourire discret de Reyna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve demain pour un autre drabble ! :3
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	3. Day 5 - Sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens ! J'espère que ça va ! :3c
> 
> Et cette fois-ci en temps et en heure (applaudissez-moi svp)(vous êtes pas obligés vous inquiétez pas), le cinquième jour ! Que dire, ma foi, c'était sympa à écrire 8D Je trouvais que le thème correspondait bien à ces deux-là eheh.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Lorsqu'elles se parlent la première fois, le ton de Reyna comme celui d'Annabeth sont tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. Tranchant, le regard d'Annabeth l'est bien plus – il semble fait d'acier et de haine.

Avec le temps, ce ton, ce regard – tout s'est adouci. Oh, il l'a bien été la première fois, alors qu'elles se partageaient ces bouts de vie qui leur appartenaient – mais les années ont fait leur office et lorsqu'elles se voient, se sourient, il n'y a plus cette acidité présente au début.

Mais tranchantes, elles peuvent encore l'être – quand quelqu'un hausse un peu trop un sourcil, ou laisse un peu trop dériver son regard vers leur proximité ou, bien que rare hors intimité, vers leurs mains enlacées.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilàààà ! :3c
> 
> Demain on inaugure le recueil Harry Potter, et on retourne sur du Percy Jackson pour le quatorzième jour ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! Je vous embrasse fort <3


	4. Day 14 - White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir/bonjour les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :3c
> 
> On se retrouve après un petit moment d'absence ! Un petit couple que j'aime bien avec un thème que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire c: J'espère que vous apprécierez !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Le monde semble blanc – terriblement blanc. Annabeth a du mal, en général, avec le neige – mais aujourd'hui, ça va un peu près. Piper rit à son oreille, l'écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez, le bonnet bien enfoncé sur sa tête. Elle a les yeux qui pétillent, qui ressortent si bien dans le blanc qui les entoure. Annabeth sourit, ravie de ce qu'elle voit – du sourire et du rire et des yeux qui brillent. Ça va bien à Piper – c'est son charme naturel, sans doute. Annabeth n'est pas comme ça – mais ça ne la dérange pas.

Elle s'est perdue dans ses pensées, elle le sait – et son monde se recouvre de couleur lorsque Piper se met face à elle, si vive, si brillante, et l'embrasse en effaçant le blanc du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàààà c: J'espère que vous avez aimé !
> 
> Demain, on retourne rapidement sur du Harry Potter, et on revient ensuite sur du Percy Jackson !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien !


	5. Day 16 - Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez biiieeen !
> 
> Encore un petit rabble par ici :D On retourne sur un couple précédemment vu, et j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé traité ce sujet !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Thalia a des yeux intensément bleus. C'est toujours ce qui attire le regard de Reyna en premier – elle ne peut jamais s'en empêcher. Elle a l'impression de voir le ciel, lors de ce moment de transition alors que le crépuscule s'efface et la nuit s'installe, lorsque les aquarelles pâles laissent place à l'obscurité. C'est une couleur qu'elle aime à regarder, à tout avouer – encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit des yeux de Thalia, parce que, eh bien, c'est  _Thalia_. Elle aime la regarder toute entière, l'observer et la modeler dans son esprit, sa mémoire, lorsqu'elle n'est pas près d'elle. Sa présence lui manque, alors – et son regard, son regard de nuit d'été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !
> 
> Demain, on aura le droit à du Miraculous, et on se retrouve ici pour le 20 !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	6. Day 20 - Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Encore un petit drabble bie sympathique à écrire, ma foi ! :3
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Annabeth n'a jamais détesté Reyna. Ceux qui le disent sont idiots, elle pense, parce qu'elle ne voit vraiment pas où ils ont pêché ça. Les romains et les grecs ont certes quelques griefs les uns contre les autres – plus ou moins justifiés, par ailleurs – mais elle a toujours respectée la préteur. Elle a toujours admiré son sens du devoir et du sacrifice qu'elle-même ne possède pas forcément.

Reyna ne l'a pas plus détestée, d'ailleurs. Au contraire – elle était plutôt admirative face à cette grecque qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui n'a pas hésité à lui donner sa confiance sans même la connaître.

Le temps a ensuite travaillé pour elles – et maintenant, tous ceux qui pensent qu'elles se détestent se sentent bien bêtes en interceptant leurs regards et leurs gestes amoureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ;3
> 
> Demain on repart sur du Miraculous, et on se retrouve ici pour le 25 !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	7. Day 25 - Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, on revient sur Percy Jackson... Pour une série de trois drabbles 8D Evidemment, les deux autres arriveront les deux prochains jours, mais en voilà déjà un aujourd'hui ! ;D
> 
> Pas grand-chose de plus à dire, on repart sur un couple qu'on a vu au tout début, et j'ai bien aimé utiliser ce thème !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Piper est divisée sur le sujet, vraiment. Bien plus qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Mais elle a du mal à trouver un compromis qui lui convienne, et qui convienne à Reyna, et, bon. C'est loin d'être facile, okay ?

Elle n'a pas envie de s'enfermer à la Nouvelle-Rome, quand bien même elle a appris à apprécier la ville. Mais dans un même temps, Reyna ne veut pas vivre au-dehors, dans un endroit qui ne serait pas protégé pour les demi-dieux. Piper estime que vivre à San Francisco pourrait être un bon compromis, mais Reyna est bien plus dubitative.

Divisées comme elles le sont sur la question, Piper se demande parfois si elles arriveront à trouver un endroit où s'installer ensemble. Mais elle ne perd pas espoir – l'endroit parfait viendra en temps voulu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :3
> 
> Demain, du coup, on a de nouveau le droit à du Percy Jackson !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	8. Day 26 - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Honnêtement j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce drabble-ci, j'ai même dû m'y reprendre à deux fois. Mais au final, j'aime bien le résultat !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Clarisse ne se décrit pas comme une fille superficielle – loin de là. Mais elle a besoin de son petit confort – d'un endroit bien à elle où elle se sent à l'aise. Elle a du mal à le trouver, et ça fait toujours rire Silena, comment elle se tourne et retourne et cherche encore et encore en râlant. C'est comme quand elles vont au lit – Clarisse s'agace toujours d'être mal installée, jusqu'à ce que Silena se blottisse contre elle et qu'elle n'ose plus bouger de peur de la réveiller.

Silena, elle, ne s'inquiète pas de ce genre de choses. Elle sait que tant que Clarisse sera avec elle, n'importe quel endroit sera sa maison et son confort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !
> 
> Demain, on clôt ce recueil avec le dernier drabble pjo ! Saurez-vous en deviner le couple ? ;D
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	9. Day 27 - Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> On arrive au dernier drabble de ce recueil ! Eh oui. Je sais, vous êtes tristes, moi aussi. On va quand même dire qu'on finit sur une jolie note, parce que j'aime bien celui-ci eheh.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Piper a toujours eu une sorte de fascination pour les étoiles, les constellations, l'espace tout entier. Ça ne l'a jamais vraiment quittée – et elle aime bien s'installer sous la voûte céleste recouverte de son manteau de nuit, et lever les yeux vers cet infini qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes. Annabeth vient près d'elle, dans ces moments-là – elle lui partage ce qu'elle a pu apprendre en plus dessus, ou elle se tait et contemple sa beauté avec elle. Au début, elle se tenait à quelques pas d'elle – et puis, doucement, au fur et à mesure, l'espace entre elles s'est réduit ; et maintenant, lorsqu'elles regardent les étoiles ensemble, leurs bras se frôlent jusqu'à ce que leurs mains se rejoignent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir et c'est très encourageant ! :3c
> 
> Sur une autre note, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire pour ce challenge dans ce fandom. Ca n'a pas forcément été facile parce que j'avoue, dans pjo, j'ai tendance à ne shipper que les couples canons (plus ou moins), et j'ai pas tellement de couples f/f en soit. Mais du coup, c'était beaucoup plus stimulant ! C'était vraiment fun de chercher sur qui écrire, avec quel thème, etc.
> 
> J'espère vraiment que vous avez passé un aussi bon moment à lire que moi à écrire ce recueil ! :3
> 
> On se voit pour mon prochain écrit sur le fandom ! En attendant, je vous embrasse fort et prenez soin de vous ! <3


End file.
